She Burnt the Ice From His Heart!
by Hiei's Ice Queen
Summary: Along comes this girl from Yusuke's school, one of his friends that was actually planted there by Koenma, the prince himself. As a new Dark Tournament looms into view, will she be an asset or a weakness? How will Hiei feel about her? HieiXKuramaXJinXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Name**: Mizuki Matsuda

**Age**: 18

**Looks**:

**Height**: 5'0"

**Weight**: 130

**Personality**: Mizuki is incredibly smart and stubborn, and usually very outgoing. She hides all her feelings behind anger, smugness, and random happiness. She's also extremely protective of those she cares about, and will not stand for anyone harping on her family, friends, or her.

**Species**: Demon; Elemental demon

**Past**: She was brought up by her mother and father who were the rulers of her clan. When she was 13, she was kidnapped and forced to watch her mother and father be killed in front of her. She managed to escape while they raped her mother's dead body, and she was taken in by a man who began helping her hone his skills, having been family friend for years. When she was almost 15, she was kidnapped and sold into slavery. She has no memory of those years until on her 16th birthday, Koenma came. He placed her in a family and she went to high school as a normal kid, then on nights and weekends, she helped Koenma with some of his work and received training. [This takes 6 months after Yusuke retires].

**Friends:** She is friends with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Botan, and Koenma. [The humans don't know she knows about their spiritual and demon aspects]

**Explanation of powers**: The clan truly has superior strength and speed to most demons, and their powers rely mainly in one element special to the person, and have lax control of all the other elements. The elements are fire, wind, water, ice, earth, shadow, and light. Hers is shadow. Every element has a different form of her body, except her shadow, which she uses with her normal form. They can work a shadow into a solid ally by feeding their spirit energy into it. They also have the ability to use shadows as weapons with deadly effects where ever a shadow may be. EX. If Mizuki were to cause a shadow with her form, she can fuel the shadow with her energy and it can become a spear that releases her deadly energy into the enemy, and when the enemy dies, she retrieves her energy, plus theirs.

~~~Legend~~~

" " ~ talking

' ' ~ thinking

[ ] ~ Telepathic Communication from Hiei

~~~ Start~~~

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Koenma, ringing my hands.

He patted my back and nodded. I walked out with him and everyone stared, save a guy in the corner.

"You look familiar," Yusuke said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Well I should hope so, we've been in school together and friends for a little over two years, and hang out like every day since then!," I snorted, crossing my arms with a smirk.

Yusuke raised his eyebrows and then fell over anime style.

"M-Mizuki?" he yelled.

I nodded, my smirk turning to a smile. He was used to me in my down-played "human-form", in which I wore baggy clothes and kept my hair in a ponytail and wore no make-up. In my full form though, I had to admit I was pretty hot, albeit with more-than-generous curves and kind of chubby.

"Holy hell, you're smoking!" he shouted, running over to hug me.

I giggled and hugged him, promptly pushing him back.

"Mizuki, I had no idea you knew Koenma," Kurama said, giving me a smile.

"Yeah, I know all about your guys' little spirit detective group, and that you're really a demon Kurama," I said.

Kuwabara rubbed his neck, continuously staring at me, and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What's up with you Kuwabara?" I asked, moving to hug Kurama.

He hugged me back and ruffled my hair.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but I have bad news Yusuke," Koenma said, clearing his throat loudly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"There's a new dark tournament, and you're requested to attend," Koenma said.

"Why?" he growled. "I'm not even spirit detective anymore."

"Same threat, different match," I sighed, remembering hearing about the last one from Koenma.

"How long?" Yusuke asked.

"Four months, bu-"

"FOUR MONTHS?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

'Damn, they're fucking loud,' I grimaced mentally.

Kurama sighed and I walked in front of Koenma.

"But the upside is-" I paused for dramatic effect. "I'm now in the Dark Tournament "Team Urameshi!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths dropped, while Kurama's eyes widened.

"No," a voice said coldly.

I turned to the guy in the corner and took a moment to actually check him out. He was a little taller than me. His hair was black and stood straight up, but what caught my interest most was his dark ruby red eyes.

"And why the hell not, Mr. Attitude?" I asked.

"Would you like a demonstration?" he asked.

I saw him disappear and felt his energy coming at me from behind. I ducked and charged my energy to my foot, barely missing his torso as I attempted a round-house kick. I sensed his energy directly above and rolled, receiving a large gash on my hand.

"Fuck off twerp!" I yelled.

I gathered my shadow and made a large metal segmented, animated blade like a whip. I let it slither over to him and barely missed his foot as he jumped back. We both drew our weapons back but Kurama stepped between us. Neither one of us wanted to attempt fighting with the strong yet gentle man in the way and relinquished our weapons. I let mine dissolve back into my shadow and glared at the man.

"You're lucky onna," he spat.

"Look who is talking baka!" I shouted, ready to lunge again.

Kurama put his hand on my shoulder and I relaxed, clearing my anger.

"Sorry guys, I have anger issues," I sighed, slightly blushing at my rash behavior.

"It's fine, I think you even proved a point," Koenma said, smirking at the glaring man.

I grinned but let out a cry of surprise as I was tackled by Kuwabara.

"I've never gotten that close to kicking shorty's ass, you're amazing!" he shouted.

"You're silly, now, can I get up?" I ask, smirking.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he said, his cheeks lightly pink as he lifted me up.

"I don't see any reason to have her with us," Hiei said.

I threw him a glare as I noticed I was still bleeding.

"Here, let me look at that," Kurama said softly.

I smiled gently as he bandaged my hand and we listened to Koenma explain the tournament.

"So it's just us five?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma nodded and Kurama stood, finished with my hand. I threw myself into his arms and he let out a soft laugh.

"You're welcome," he said.

I grinned and turned to Koenma.

"So, what's the plan sir? Do I train here or-"

"You will be going with Yusuke and the group," he replied, "I have a place set up in the ningen world that will allow you all four months of complete peace."

"Awesome!" I shouted, grinning.

I was looking forward to this. I had been deprived of good fights and good friends for far too long.

"As for you Mizuki, I will be having you trained by people that have mastered the other elements," he said.

I nodded in agreement.

"I'm good with them but my skills could definitely be fine-tuned," I agreed out-loud.

"Finally, a person who can admit their weakness," Koenma sighed.

I looked around at the group and couldn't help but notice they were all pretty good looking. I mean, I didn't fancy Kuwabara, but his personality pretty much made up for what I didn't like in his looks; Kurama had looks that made any woman drool and his personality was so gentle it made me wanna hug him 24/7; Yusuke had the bad-boy-yet-softie thing going on and I actually had a slight crush- more brotherly though- thing going on with him; and the last guy who I've finally pinned down to being Hiei. He was a complete mystery besides the fact he was a jack-ass, albeit a very beautiful and sexy one.

"Mizuki!" Someone shouted.

I swung back and heard a slightly cracking as my fist came in contact with a nose.

"Shit! Damn, that hurt!" Yusuke yelled, cradling his face.

"Oh my goodness," I groaned, "I'm so sorry Yusuke!"

I removed his hands and saw that the bone wasn't broken.

"You're lucky, I just popped the cartilage," I said.

"What the hell did you hit me for?" he yelled.

I heard laughing and saw Kuwabara in tears, and Kurama stifling a laugh, even Hiei was smirking.

"You snuck up on me while I was thinking," I said, shrugging apologetically.

He said nothing but walked away, glaring at me.

"You got the heck knocked out of you by a girl," Kuwabara teased.

He received a sharp elbow by Yusuke and I giggled.

"Alright, before you destroy my office," Koenma sighed.

"This way please!" Botan cheered.

I smiled as she opened a portal.

"Thank you," I said, bowing to Koenma and Botan.

They nodded in reply and we went through the portal, which made me extremely dizzy and light headed by the time I found the ground at the end. I felt an arm stable me and looked up to see Kurama.

"Thank you," I said, grinning widely.

He nodded and I looked forward, just to see a never ending stair-case.

"Really?" I shouted, falling to my knees with an anime-sad face.

"Come on slow-pokes!" Yusuke shouted, Kuwabara right beside him.

I saw Hiei at the top already and groaned. Before a second thought, I began running. I passed Yusuke easily and got to the top, very much winded.

"Hn, weakling," Hiei said.

I slowed my breathing and stood up straight.

"Say that to my face shorty!" I snarled.

"Uh, you do realize he is taller than you right?" Kurama asked, sweat dropping.

"So what? He's still very short for a guy! What are you, like 5'1?" I teased, my eyes narrowing.

"5'6 actually," he said, sticking his hands in his pocket, smirking down at me.

I growled and went to punch him but he dodged easily.

"Come on, fighting later, food now!" Yusuke cheered, running inside.

I turned, forgetting the demon behind me, and took off after Yusuke.

"Wait up loser, I don't think you even know how to cook!" I yelled, jumping on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there! Okay, I didn't get to put one of these in the last one because my computer is an ass-hat, so here I am doing this now! This will be a romance/fighting/drama story where our heroine falls for Hiei, and there's even twists with Kurama and Jin! Ah those two lovable red-heads =D _

_If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, it would be R-rated and there would be much, much more romance XD and probably smut he-he._

* * *

><p>*Hiei's POV*<p>

I went up the stairs, not waiting on the imbeciles, and watched them. Yusuke and the ningen fool were making a race of it. Next I saw the new girl. She tripped out and almost fell on her face, and would have if it weren't for Kurama.

"Really?" Mizuki shouted, falling to her knees with an anime-sad face.

"Pathetic," I grunted, watching her rising.

"Come on slow-pokes!" Yusuke shouted, Kuwabara right beside him.

She looked up and me and rolled her eyed. Whatever her issue with me was, she better drop it. She began running, her body jiggling in such ways I'd never noticed on a woman before that-

'What the hell are you thinking? She's an onna,' I thought to myself

She passed Yusuke easily and got to the top, very much winded.

"Hn, weakling," I said.

She slowed her breathing and stood up straight, giving me a view of her angry, blue eyes.

"Say that to my face shorty!" she snarled.

I had to hold back a scornful laugh. She's a midget compared to me.

"Uh, you do realize he is taller than you right?" Kurama asked, sweat dropping.

"So what? He's still very short for a guy! What are you, like 5'1?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"5'6 actually," I said, sticking my hands in my pockets, smirking down at her.

She made a growling noise and moved but I was jumped over her before she even got half way through the punch.

"Come on, fighting later, food now!" Yusuke cheered, running inside.

She turned and took off after Yusuke.

"Wait up loser, I don't think you even know how to cook!" she yelled, jumping on his back.

I rolled my eyes and started following.

"You do realize who she is right?" Kurama asked.

I looked at him and just grunted. He smiled slightly.

"She's of the Matsuda clan," he said.

Recognition hit me. I knew I recognized her energy. I said nothing and walked in.

"What does that matter?" I asked him.

"With the proper training, she will most likely pass us all. As of now, she's only about 1/8th of her full powers," he said, walking past me.

"Hn, she'll never be more than a weakling," I replied.

Kurama said nothing but joined everyone else in the kitchen. I went upstairs and found my room. Hopefully I could meditate without those baka's interfering.

*Mizuki's POV*

"Mmm, this is delicious!" Kuwabara exclaimed, shoving another whole mini-burger in his mouth.

"Slow down black-hole, there are other people who haven't eaten," I said, laughing.

"Who?" Yusuke asked, shoveling potatoes into his mouth like a dump truck.

After taking a moment to laugh at him, I straightened up, rising to grab a spare plate.

"The jerk," I said nonchalantly.

I piled some potatoes, corn and a couple burgers on the plate and stuck it in the fridge.

"Oh, I didn't realize shorty wasn't here," Kuwabara said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes and started grabbing up plates.

"When will Keiko be coming?" I asked Yusuke as I filled the sink.

"Oh, her and Yukina will be here tomorrow," he said.

"Yukina? My love is coming?" Kuwabara yelled, jumping up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Urameshi?"

"Because I didn't think about it, yeesh, calm down," Yusuke said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. I sighed and looked at Kurama, raising an eyebrow.

"Yukina is an ice apparition. We saved her from a man named Tarukane," he explained.

"Oh, I remember Koenma telling me about her, poor girl," I muttered.

I started washing dishes and kept to myself as they went in the living room. Kuwabara and Yusuke started playing some videogame and I smiled to myself. It almost felt like a family right now. Mom does dishes, kids play games-

'Where would Kurama fit into this?' I asked myself.

I turned blood red as I contemplated the options. He was too mature to be a kid, but calling him the dad just felt… strange. I mean, sure he was sexy and amazing, but we definitely weren't _that_ close. I shrugged it off and started drying the dishes.

"Hey, forget the dishes, come play this racing game with us!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Unless you want to take over dish duty, just wait," I yelled.

He said nothing back and I chuckled to myself. Always throws men off, the thought of house cleaning.

"I can do that if you'd like," a voice said.

I turned and smiled at Kurama.

"You just blew my whole thought process out of the water," I accused him.

He looked slightly confused and I handed him the dish towel, moving to put the dry dishes away.

"I was just thinking every man goes running at the threat of house chores," I said.

"Ah, this is generally true," he said.

"But you're pretty different," I said, reaching up to place a plate.

I grunted in annoyance as I realized I was too short. He came behind me, grabbed the place, and put it away.

"Thanks!" I said happily, hiding the blush on my cheeks.

He smiled down at me and we continued working in a comfortable silence. I kept getting reminders of feeling him brush against my, making me smile randomly. I felt extremely comfortable around him surprisingly. When we finished, we went into the living room. Kuwabara was furiously clicking buttons as his car squealed around a corner and Yusuke was asleep.

"Come on Urameshi, you're not even-!"

I clamped a hand over his mouth and pointed. He saw Yusuke sleeping and groaned.

"Will you play with me Mizuki?" he practically whined.

"Sure, a couple games, I guess," I replied, grabbing the controller.

I looked back and saw Kurama reading a book.

'Maybe he really could be a father-figure,' I thought.

I shook the thoughts out and focused on the game. It was extremely repetitive and soon I was bored out of my skull.

"Sorry Kuwabara, I'm bored," I said, dropping the controller.

He groaned and I walked to the door, letting myself out. It was extremely quiet and pretty chilly.

"Perfect," I mumbled.

I stretched and started ambling down a path to my right. Everything was starting to frost and the cracks of trees were heard in the distance, adding to the complete mystical sereneness. I reached up and left my fingertips brush the leaves, turning around a large oak. I decided it was probably best to turn into my ice form before I froze in the dropping temperatures.

"Ta-n tame koori youshiki," I whispered.

The cold surrounded me and soon I no longer felt the tingling of the frost nipping at my toes. I smiled and looked at my white trench coat. I loved the fact my clothes changed with my element. I traveled deeper into the woods until I found a pond. I kneeled down and touched the thin ice forming on the top.

"So beautiful," I whispered.

"Yes, you are," a low, grumbling voice said.

I turned and smiled as I saw the demon.

"Well, I could use some after dinner exercise, let me ask, what are you doing in the ningenkai?" I asked, lifting my voice into a friendly tone.

"Had to run from the spirit realm police, they almost caught me, what about you beautiful?" he asked, walking forward.

"Oh, I'm just looking for something to do, you know, bored," I said, smiling, "So, why are you running? Did you do something.. .bad?"

I put a fake flirty face on, batting my lashes. He chuckled and opened his mouth to expose yellow teeth as long as my fingers, fitting in his large mug. It definitely contrasted badly with his blackish purple skin.

"Oh, the usual, ate a wandering human, killed the guys sent after me," he said trying to be casual.

"Ooh, you bad, bad boy!" I giggled.

I got closer and reached for his arm. He smiled and flexed the large bicep, making it bigger than my head.

"Want to know a secret?" I whispered.

He lifted me with one arm, and I got close to his ear.

"I don't dig guys who don't brush their teeth," I whispered.

He made a noise but it was cut off as the frost from my voice started creeping across his face.

"You b-"

I breathed down his arm and his chest. He tried moving his free arm and leg but only managed to topple himself over. I straddled his lap, smirking, and leaned to kiss his forehead.

"Sorry buddy, you're going to Koenma," I said playfully.

I took out my communication mirror and told Botan to come pick him up. She said she was on the way so I left. I trusted her to get him, since she had the exact coordinates. I felt someone watching me and searched around but saw no one.

"Strange," I mumbled.

I shrugged it off and started back home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, on a roll! Chapter Three! This ones long, but it's pretty good in my opinion, kind of builds up a relationship love/hate between Hiei and Mizuki. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are awesome, just saying ^.^_

_No, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! NO, I'm not making money, otherwise I would be a much happier camper. _

* * *

><p>I groaned and turned, seeing a figure.<p>

"Another demon? Did you not see me take care of the last one? You're pathetic, just turn yourself into Koenma," I sighed.

I was tired. I really didn't want to deal with this shit. When the intruder didn't move, I pulled the frost around me and formed a second skin, an armor. This demon had a much stronger energy than the one before. Possibly S-class, more likely A-class.

"Hn, the way I see it, you're the intruder," his cold voice said.

I stopped in my tracks and narrowed my eyes. Sure enough as the figure stepped forward, his hair was black and his eyes glowed red.

"Oh, it's just you Hiei," I said.

He shot me a look.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"What the hell? I know I look different but my energy is the same you dimwit!" I shouted.

He narrowed his eyes.

"How could I forget, you pathetic wench," he snapped.

I said nothing and turned. As I said before, I was tired. I DID NOT want to deal with him.

"See you at home Hiei," I said, waving him off.

He said nothing but I felt his energy come at me. I ducked and froze the water in the air into a pliable whip, grabbing his ankle as quick as I could. He actually tripped and fell.

"Fuck off Hiei! I don't not want to deal with this shit right now!" I snarled.

He stood and I saw a determined, angry look in his eyes.

"You're only going to weigh us down being here, just leave onna," he snarled.

"You don't get it do you?" I asked softly.

I touched a drop of water and expanded it over my hand, turning it into an ice-style shuriken.

"I'm incredibly powerful, I just need to hone it," I said.

I faked snapping my whip towards him and threw the shuriken at his shoulder. It grazed the fabric as he began running at me. Somehow I managed to barely receive a slice on my cheek, landing on my hands and knees.

"You're slow, completely foolish, untalented, and as clumsy as an oaf, not to mention you're too large to be of use except bashing about," he said, "And the baka Kuwabara takes care of that."

I just let out a chuckle. Sure, it stung knowing a handsome demon as he found me fat, but I didn't want to show that. Rising, I turned on him.

"Would you like me to actually challenge you now? As I stated before, my control of the elements is just loosely based on common tricks and knowledge, my poison is very formidable," I said.

He said nothing so I pulled my energy around me. I returned to my natural form and was behind him in an instant. My shadow covered him like a thick web and as he tried to move, he couldn't.

"I haven't touched you and yet you're immobilized, baka," I hissed.

I can't figure out what the hell it was about him, but seeing him just made me aggravated.

"Hn," he said.

Suddenly I was kicked back, hard, into a tree. I gasped as I felt a sharp object digging into my back. I pulled away and growled in anger at the sight of my own blood.

"Lucky shot asshole," I snarled.

I looked around, trying to find him, and screamed in surprise as he appeared in front of me, sword to my neck. I bit my lip and stared up at him.

"I get it, you're a badass, but let me tell you something. I will beat you, wait until I begin my training," I promised.

He said nothing and I felt the tip of his blade push farther into my neck. The audacity of this man!

"Try explaining my death to the others," I said, smirking.

He wouldn't kill me if he knew he'd have everyone on his back.

"Especially Kurama," I continued, "He and I are extremely close, almost like family."

He quickly sheathed his sword and jumped off.

'The hell is with him?'

I shook it off and finally continued on, heading in the front door. I saw Kurama still reading and the boys gone.

"Hiei's ridiculous," I sighed.

Kurama gave me a confused look then rose to his feet.

"Are you hurt? I smell blood," he inquired.

I turned and lifted my shirt, showing him the shallow hole right above my hip.

"He threw me into a tree. It kind of hurts but I assume it's just a flesh wound," I joked, referring to Monty Python.

He smiled and I felt him prod the area gently, making me almost drop in pain. It traveled half way up my back before dissipating.

"You're right, it's a shallow wound, but it could get infected, come, I'll clean it," he said.

I followed him upstairs and into a room. As I took in the meticulously cleaned room, I knew it was his. The walls were a light red and the carpet was a wine color.

"I like this room, it makes me feel really comfortable," I said.

"Thank you," he replied, motioning me over.

I sat on a small chair and lifted my shirt just barely high-enough. It hurt to even move my left arm now. I felt him pour something on the cut and grit my teeth hard as he cleaned it.

"That stings," I whined.

"Calm down and try to relax," he murmured.

Soon I was fixated on the feeling on his fingers softly caressing my back.

'I can't be falling asleep,' I thought to myself.

But as his soft skin kept making circles on my back, soon enough my eyes fluttered closed.

~~Time Skip~~

I let out a soft grunt as I sat up, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. Looking around I saw red walls, instead of my purple ones. I hesitated and looked to my left. The bed was empty but Kurama was sleeping in a chair next to it.

"Kurama," I whispered softly.

I slid from the bed and tiptoed around. He looked even more angelic when he was asleep. I moved and cradled his head in my arm, quickly sweeping under his knees and lifting him almost seamlessly, even though he honestly was kind of heavy. I laid him on the bed with a soft grunt, smiling as he rolled over, sighing. I pulled the covers over him and leaned down, kissing his cheek. He's just too sweet for his own good. I left the room silently and headed to the kitchen, intent on making breakfast for everyone. I almost screamed when I saw Hiei in the windowsill, not expecting anyone to be awake.

"Morning," I murmured.

I may not like the guy but I wasn't going to be rude. We were basically teammates and that meant acting like it.

"Hn," he replied.

I rolled my eyes but held my anger in, going to the fridge.

"Does everyone like waffles and eggs and summer sausage?" I asked him.

"How should I know onna?" he retorted.

"Um, how long have you guys known each other?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I don't keep track, it's not like this is my biggest role in life. I'm only here for the tournament," he said snappily.

I sighed but decided to go with my original plan. Taking out everything I would need, I began mixing the ingredients. It was too quiet for my taste though so I put on some music. 'Hypnotized' by Plies began playing from Pandora Radio and I smiled. I enjoyed this type of music for the simple fact I could dance to it very well. Before I realized it, I began swaying my hips in tune to the beat. I popped the sausage cuts into a pot and let them start boiling. Next was getting the eggs and pancakes made. I moved with a precise precision that I had learned over the years of my enslavement. I don't know exactly what happened during those days but I do know now I know cooking very well, and I'm extremely knowledgeable in sexual acts although I've only ever had sex once. I blushed at that thought and resumed my cooking.

"Why do you move like that onna?" Hiei asked roughly.

"Like what?" I replied, turning to look at him.

He was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

"You're moving around and shaking like you're trying to entice a mate," he said.

My face turned red.

"It's called dancing Hiei," I said.

He said nothing but the confusion was in his guarded eyes. I sighed and reached out for him. He didn't grab my hand so I forced him into the middle of the kitchen. I put his arms on my hips and he tried to jump back but I held his wrist with a death grip.

"I'm trying to show you dancing baka, just relax, I'm not trying to seduce your stupid ass," I growled.

He stared in my eyes then seemed to accept my words. I placed his hands on my hips again and let my hands rest on his shoulders. I moved my right foot back, pulling his with mine, and began showing him the dancing slowly. After about five minutes, he was catching in pretty well.

"You're doing great Hiei," I said, smiling gently.

He smirked but only said, "Hn."

A soft song came onto the radio and I hesitated before resting my head on his chest. He froze for a minute then began relaxing.

'He really is very good at this, hell, with his speed and accuracy and finesse, he could probably become a professional dancer,' I thought to myself.

[Hn, as if I'd do such a pathetic human hobby]

I gasped and pulled away, staring at him in surprise.

"Was that you?" I asked.

He only smirked and walked off.

"Asshole, scaring me like that," I snarled.

I smelled the eggs and went over, stirring the fluffy scrambles. Soon enough, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Good morning Mizuki," Kurama said.

"Hello Kurama, how are you?" I asked, turning with a bright smile.

I really wished I could show him the polite kindness he was treating me with, but I could only be so sweet.

"Did you sleep well? I'm so sorry you had to sleep in the chair, you could have moved me. I hope I didn't disturb you when I moved you to the bed," I said hurriedly.

He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Thank you, and it was no problem. You needed your rest, I didn't want to risk waking you," he said.

I let my shoulders droop. I really felt horrible. No one should have to stay out of their bed for me.

"Good morning!" a pair of beautiful voices called out.

I shifted and turned my head to be greeted with two girls about a year older than me. One was Keiko, whom I kind of knew from school. The other girl was unknown to me, but she was beautiful in a delicate, kind sort of way. She had long light aqua hair, pale skin, and ruby eyes that looked almost like Hiei's. In fact, they looked a lot alike… Kurama met my gaze and nodded almost indiscernibly. So, they were related, possibly twins.

"Hello Yukina, Keiko," Kurama said warmly.

They hugged him in turn and when Keiko finally saw me, she ran over, smiling.

"Hey Mizuki! I was wondering who Yusuke was talking about when he said a new comer," she said, grinning widely.

I reached out for a hug, making sure to keep my spatula over-head, and smiled at Yukina.

"Hello Yukina, I'm Mizuki," I said as I pulled away.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

Her voice was so pretty. I honestly think I was getting a crush on the pretty girl. I blushed at the thought and turned back to my pancakes.

"You're incredibly pretty, and I adore your voice," I said to her.

"Watch out Kuwabara, I think Mizuki's trying to steal Yukina," Yusuke said.

I turned and beamed him in the face with a cold pancake.

"Shut up you jerk!" I yelled, my face bright red.

"Yusuke Uramaeshi, I'm not ehre five minutes and you're being an ass!" Keiko yelled.

She smacked him on the back of the head and he grumbled. I saw Yukina and Kuwabara talking, both blushing and acting very shy. It made me smile. Love in the beginning was always so sweet. I turned back to the food and shut the stove off, grabbing plates.

"Alright guys, foods ready!" I cheered.

Everyone quickly lined up, grabbing plates and forks.

"Where's Hiei?" I asked Kurama, who stood at the back.

"He's probably out training, he ususally doesn't eat with us," he said.

I nodded and grabbed a paper plate, putting a pancake, some eggs and some sausages, covering it with foil and napkins. I wasn't sure where he was, but I could probably smell him out. I started heading out the door when suddenly I was nearly ran over.

"Shit," I cried.

I barely managed to catch the plate in my palm as my head slammed into the floor. I groaned but tried not to let it affect me. I looked up and saw Botan looking sheepish.

"Are you alright? My goodness, I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's fine, go eat with everyone," I said, getting up.

She hesitated but went into the kitchen. I rubbed the large bump on the back of my head as I lifted my nose and sniffed. At first I smelled nothing, but then I found it. I followed his scent through the woods until I came upon the lake I was at last night. I looked over and saw a small waterfall, maybe six feet, and under it was Hiei. I couldn't help but stare. The water was pouring over him in a way that defined his body and highlighted it in the gentle sun.

"Hiei," I called.

He twitched but didn't move. I started walking closer and heard him growl.

"Leave me alone onna," he yelled as I got less than ten feet from him.

I sighed. He sure was an ass. I'm not even sure why I tried being so nice to him.

"Hiei, just eat," I groaned.

He turned, and I saw his eyes narrowed and angry.

"Leave," he snarled.

"Just take the food for fucks sake!" I retorted.

I set it on the rock closest to him and turn, mumbling to myself about what an ass he was.

"I just don't understand why I feel the need to be nice!" I grunted, "I should just let his dumb ass starve."

I trekked back up the hill but stopped as I saw Kurama come outside, looking like he was searching for something.

"Need help?" I called out.

His beautiful green eyes found me amongst the edge of the trees and he smiled.

"Come on, we're waiting for you," he said.

I smiled and made my way to the entrance where he stood.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, we want a family breakfast, can't have that without you," Yusuke said, popping his head out.

I grinned and poked his cheek.

"Thanks," I said.

We got to the table and Keiko clapped.

"Alright! Dig in!" I said.

The clatter of forks on plates and gentle conversation wafted through the air along with the smell of all the food. All in all, it was actually relaxing. I actually felt welcomed.

"So Mizuki, tell me a little about yourself," Yukina said, smiling at me.

I turned pink as I smiled back. Yup, this woman definitely got to me.

"Well, I'm 17, I'm a high-school dropout as of a couple days ago. I'm a full elemental demon and can control seven elements but my most powerful is shadow," I said.

"How'd you get to the human world?" Keiko asked.

"Well, when I was 16, Koenma saved me from my ma- um," I stopped, trying to think of an appropriate world, "The person who bought me off the demon slave market. He placed me with a surrogate family and I met everyone in the spirit gang but they didn't know I knew their secrets. And then Koenma finally decided I should come out and tell everyone, and now here I am."

"You were a slave?"

I smiled sadly at the confusion and pain on Kuwabara's face.

"Yeah, I was a slave," I replied, "I didn't really have a choice."

"I'm sorry," Keiko and Yukina said.

"No big, let's stay off such grim topics," I said, making my aura seem bright.

I brought up the old school-days, glad to have the attention off of me as they began laughing about their hijinks.


End file.
